


La medida del amor es amar sin medida

by Eilisande



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, Introspection, Multi, Polyamory, Season/Series 02
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: Hernando a toujours été strictement gay, mais Dani est... elle fait partie de son coeur aussi sûrement que Lito, son grand amour, et il se pose donc des questions sur les relations poly, sur l'importance du sexe et sur ce qu'ils sont tous les trois.





	La medida del amor es amar sin medida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berylia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/gifts).



>  Prompt de départ : Lito/Hernando/Daniela. Hernando a toujours été strictement gay, mais Dani est... elle fait partie de son coeur aussi sûrement que Lito, son grand amour, et il se pose donc des questions sur les relations poly, sur l'importance du sexe et sur ce qu'ils sont tous les trois.  
> Le récit se déroule pendant la saison 2 de Sense8 après la participation de Lito à la gay pride et le retour de Joaquin dans la vie du trio et après la sélection de Lito pour participer au tournage de Rêves Ibériques.

Le cœur était une chose complexe. Nul ne comprenait vraiment ce qui le faisait battre et pourquoi, ce qui dans l'âme humaine invitait à la folie et à l'excessif devant la vision d'une autre âme. Le cœur ne pouvait se contenter de demi-mesures et de moitiés de promesses. Pour battre, il avait besoin d'absolu.

Ainsi songeait Hernando tout en buvant son café du matin, assis à côté de Lito qui relisait son texte pour s'en imprégner autant que possible avant leur départ pour Hollywood. Cette fois-ci cependant, ce n'était pas son amant qui lui inspirait de telles pensées mais Daniela qui se battait contre un pot de confiture à côté du frigo. Il réalisa qu'il souriait sans même s'en rendre compte et que son sourire était identique à celui qu'il adressait habituellement à Lito. Et soudain, la vérité lui apparut comme une évidence. Il avait des sentiments pour Daniela. Il l'aimait vraiment, de quelque chose qui ressemblait bien trop à l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Lito pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Lito était l'amour de sa vie, comment Dani pouvait-elle s'insérer là dedans ?

Lito se leva pour aller aider Dani et elle le remercia en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez. Hernando força ses sourcils à se défroncer et plongea son nez dans son café pour réfléchir.

Au début, il avait été amusé puis étrangement excité par son voyeurisme. Il s'était mis à l'apprécier pour la joie qu'elle avait amené dans leur vie et les stratagèmes qu'elle avait mis au point pour leur permettre d'être ensemble en public sans qu'on ne s'en aperçoive. Elle avait épicé leur vie et rendu leur amour moins fade. Hernando s'était toujours vu comme le cerveau de leur relation, l'homme rationnel offrant la stabilité à Lito qui en était le cœur et la passion. Daniela alors, en était les poumons. Sans elle, pas d'air frais, pas de changement, pas d'excitation.

Et puis il réalisa autre chose. Daniela avait renforcé son lien avec Lito. L'amour rend aveugle, certes, mais Hernando n'était pas sans savoir que Lito avait des défauts. Des tas de défauts. Hernando s'était longtemps refusé à les reconnaître mais il en était un qui aurait à terme menacé leur amour.

Lito était un lâche. Ou l'avait été. Sans Daniela, Lito n'aurait jamais été capable d'avouer son homosexualité. Ils auraient du continuer à vivre cacher et Hernando l'aurait supporté en silence toute une vie, par amour pour Lito. Seulement, il se serait étiolé. Quand Dani était rentrée dans leur vie, c'était déjà une souffrance pour lui. S'ils avaient vécu ainsi dix ans, l'amour aurait peut-être fini par disparaître, englouti par la rancœur et le mépris car il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de quitter son amant. Mais Dani était arrivée, avait tout bouleversé par ses bêtises et Lito l'avait abandonnée à ce monstre de Joaquin. Hernando avait été obligé de voir la vérité en face, la lâcheté de Lito et le reste. Daniela avait été un catalyseur qui l'avait forcé à changer ses manières de penser et d'agir. Elle avait fait de Lito ce qu'Hernando n'avait pas été capable de faire. Un homme meilleur, plus fort.

Hernando l'aimait pour ça.

Brusquement, il se leva et prétexta d'un cours à finir de préparer pour se calfeutrer dans son bureau et se mit à réfléchir intensément à la nature de l'amour. Elle n'était pas la même pour tous, évidemment. Il existait autant de types d'amour que d'êtres humains et c'était une estimation basse.

Daniela était tombée amoureuse de l'idée d'eux deux, idée qui faisait toujours un peu grimacer Hernando. Mais les aimait-elle ? Et lui, quand donc avait-il cessé de la considérer comme une nuisance pour la considérer comme une amie puis autre chose encore ? Que ressentait Lito pour elle ? Hernando se mit à pianoter sur son portable en quête de réponses.

 

Deux heures plus tard, il ne se sentait guère plus avancé. Il ôta ses lunettes pour se frotter les ailes du nez, ferma les yeux et soupira. Il avait désormais ce joli mot, polyamour, à mettre sur ce qui se passait entre eux, ou du moins sur ce que lui vivait. À part cela, il avait l'impression d'avoir moins glané des réponses qu'élargi le champ de ses questions.

Il nettoya son historique de navigation, éteignit son ordinateur et rejoignit le séjour. Lito n'était plus là, mais Dani était assise sur le canapé, toujours en sous-vêtements et chemisette, un livre dans une main et un chocolat chaud dans l'autre. Hernando s'assit maladroitement à côté d'elle. Dani lui sourit et se lova contre lui pour continuer sa lecture. Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, réalisant qu'il avait pris cette habitude sans s'en rendre compte jusque là.

-Lito est en train de faire ses premiers essais dans la chambre, dit Daniela en tournant sa page. Nous sommes interdits d'entrer.

-Oui, il fait ça quand il est très nerveux pour un rôle. Il sortira ce soir pour nous demander notre avis sur ses premiers essais. Je te conseille d'approuver tout avec enthousiasme aujourd'hui, sinon il va désespérer encore plus. Demain, nous pourrons apporter des critiques et des conseils.

-C'est noté.

Nous. Il les voyait vraiment comme un nous. Ils étaient un nous. Quand il essayait de se projeter dans dix ans, il imaginait deux oscars du meilleur acteur pour Lito, des élèves enthousiastes face à lui, peut-être un voyage en Europe pour en voir le patrimoine artistique. Surtout, il se voyait toujours dans le même appartement avec Lito. Et avec Dani. Il les voyait pelotonnés sur ce même canapé ou dans leur lit, à rire, chanter et manger de la glace, juste avec quelques rides en plus.

Contre lui, Dani bougea légèrement pour trouver une position plus confortable et il se mit à lui gratter la nuque, pour son plus grand plaisir. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans un silence confortable. Malheureusement, cela poussa le cerveau d'Hernando à s'interroger de plus belle. Il se tenait là, contre cette femme à moitié nue qui était objectivement magnifique. Depuis ses premiers émois adolescents, il n'avait jamais été attiré que par les hommes. Il ne se croyait pas attiré par Dani, mais Lito l'était peut-être. Ce qui entraînait ses pensées dans une nouvelle direction. Daniela elle-même souhaitait-elle que leur relation progresse à ce stade ? Lui-même serait-il d'accord ou incapable de franchir ce pas ?

-Dani ? Je voudrais te poser une question à laquelle tu ne dois pas te sentir obligée de répondre.

Daniela se tortilla pour poser son livre et sa tasse et s’asseoir en tailleur face à lui, attentive.

-Je t'écoute.

-Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, le premier soir... Si je n'avais pas été là, tu aurais tenté de coucher avec Lito, mais tu n'as plus jamais fait le moindre geste dans cette direction depuis. Voulais-tu vraiment le faire ce soir là ?

Il sut aussitôt qu'il avait posé une question douloureuse et il aurait voulu la ravaler. Le visage de Dani, si serein l'instant précédant était désormais marqué par l'angoisse.

-C'est ce qu'attendent les hommes avec qui je sortais. Quand on s'affiche avec une fille comme moi, ce n'est pas juste pour le plaisir de sa compagnie. J'ai cru que Lito attendait ça aussi.

-Et tu as été soulagée.

-Oui.

-Tu n'aimes pas le sexe ?

Elle haussa les épaules avant de faire un geste vague de la main pour illustrer son incertitude.

-Le sexe, mes fréquentations, mes amitiés, Joaquin... Il y a des tas de choses que j'ai plus fait parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de moi plutôt que parce que c'était ce dont j'avais envie. Je pensais que j'adorais le sexe avant, mais même si je continue de me masturber et à y prendre plaisir, le reste ne me manque pas plus que ça. Ce que j'ai avec vous deux est bien plus important que tout le reste Hernando.

Les larmes aux yeux, il la pris dans ses bras et embrassa sa nuque, longuement. Elle resta longtemps là contre lui, silencieusement, le temps que les larmes qu'il sentait sur son bras nu se tarissent. Hernando réalisa soudain qu'il se posait tout un tas de questions inutiles.

Ils étaient ce qu'ils étaient voilà tout. Son besoin d'analyser pouvait se révéler nocif parfois et il avait blessé Dani sans le vouloir, à sa grande honte. Il était certain que Lito ne s'était jamais posé toutes ces questions – Lito ne regardait la vérité en face que lorsqu'on le forçait à le faire – et prenait les choses simplement comme elles étaient. Il devrait plutôt prendre exemple sur Dani. Elle voyait ce qui lui faisait du bien et elle s'engouffrait dans les brèches, quitte à souffrir ensuite, parce qu'elle suivait son instinct.

Pour Hernando, Lito avait été un coup de foudre. Il l'avait aimé dès le premier instant, instinctivement et totalement. Pour Dani, c'était venu progressivement, doucement, mais aussi irrémédiablement. Elle s'était introduite dans son cœur et y avait fait son nid. Hernando voulait simplement qu'elle s'épanouisse là avec eux.

Lito sortit de la chambre pour chercher à boire et les surpris ainsi pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre.

-Quoi, se plaignit-il, personne pour m’appeler pour ce genre de câlin ? Nous sommes une famille, je dois y être convié.

Hernando rouvrit le cercle de ses bras pour permettre à Lito de s'y faufiler et ferma les yeux, goûtant son odeur familière et enivrante. Ils étaient une famille, Lito avait raison, et c'était la seule chose importante. Peu importait qu'il aime à la fois Dani et Lito ou que ce ne soit pas de la même manière. Il ne se demandait pas qui elle préférait de Lito et de lui-même. Le sexe n'avait pas davantage d'importance. Peut-être qu'un jour l'un d'entre eux voudrait sauter le pas et ce jour là il serait prêt à écouter et à essayer. Il était peut-être gay jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même, mais Dani était Dani. La question n'avait pas de sens, tant qu'ils s'aimaient sans mesure et sans regrets. Comme le disait si bien Saint Augustin, la mesure de l'amour c'était d'aimer sans mesure. Hernando approuvait. Il ne mesurait pas l'un à l'autre son amour pour Dani et Lito. Il les laissait simplement l'imprégner pour atteindre le bonheur.

 


End file.
